BEHIND THIS TATTOO
by PRINCESS OF THE WEST
Summary: SUMMARY: THE TRUTH OF KAGOME'S PAST WILL BE REVEALED? CAN THEY DEFEAT THE EVIL? CAN THEY BE TOGETHER? READ AND FIND OUT… LOTS OF ACTIONS AND LEMONS...no under age...
1. Chapter 1

'BEHIND THIS TATTOO

AN: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY

CHAPTER 1-NEW JOURNEY

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

BEHIND THIS MASK THERE WAS A WOMAN CALLED **SAKURA. **

**SAKURA** IS FEARED LEADER OF INUGAMI CLAN ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL, FEARED AND RUTHLESS CLAN.

ONE DAY THERE IS AN EVIL COMING FOR SAKURA. HER FAMILY FEARED FOR HER SAFETY THEY TELL SAKURA TO JUMP IN THE BONE EATER WELL…

**5 MONTHS LATER (MODERN ERA)**

**50 YEARS LATER (FEDERAL ERA)**

A WOMAN NAME SAKURA REBORN TO A WOMAN CALLED KAGOME…

KAGOME IS STUBBORN, CHEERFUL, AND SELFLESS PERSON. SHE WOULD DO ANYTHING JUST FOR HER FAMILY AND FRIEND…

ONE DAY KAGOME WAS DRAG BACK TO FEDERAL ERA.

**KAGOME:** HELLO! ANYBODY MOM, GRAMPS, SOUTA

KAGOME WALK AND WALK UNTIL SHE SEE A BOY PINNED IN THE TREE.

KAGOME THOUGHT THAT THIS IS SEEMED SO FAMILIAR AND THEN IT HIT TREE IS THE GOD TREE.

AND THEN THERE'S A PEOPLE ARRESTS HER.

IS THAT KAEDE?

**KAGOME:** KAEDE, KAEDE IT'S ME

**KAEDE:** SA…

**KAGOME:** SHUSH…

_**KAEDE HUT **_

**KAEDE:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

**KAGOME:** I WAS DRAG BACK THAT INUYASHA PINNED IN THE TREE?

**KAEDE:** HOW DO YOU KNOW INUYASHA?

**KAGOME:** I ONLY HEARD RUMOR ABOUT INUYASHA AND YOUR SISTER.

**KAEDE:** AH…

**KAGOME:** WHO IS THE ONE PINNED HIM IN THE TREE?

**KAEDE:** MY SISTER KIKYO…

**KAGOME:** BUT WHY?

**KAEDE:** HE STOLE THE SHIKON NO TAMA…

**KAGOME:** WHAT! , SHIT A POWERFUL AURA COMING FAST…

**KAGOME**: KAEDE, DON'T TELL ANYONE MY REAL NAME, IT WOULD BE DANGEROUS.

**KAEDE:** YES, I ALREADY SWORN TO YOUR FATHER…

**KAGOME:** WHAT THE FUCK?

**KAGOME:** THIS GUY HAS SHIKON NO TAMA…

**NARAKU:** WELL, MY MATE TO BE…

**KAGOME:** NA…NARAKU

**KAGOME:** SHIT!

KAGOME AURA EXPLODE ANGER, HATRED, DEATH

KAGOME VOICE BUT HUSKILY HER EYES BECOME RED AND FANG, CLAWS BECOME LONG

KAGOME: YOU DARE TO SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME! YOU JUST DIG YOUR OWN GRAVE, BUT THIS TIME I LET YOU PASS BUT I ERASE MY FACE FROM YOUR MEMORIES…

KAGOME SAID A SPELLS THAT ONLY CANINE…

AND THEN NARAKU DISAPPEAR

**KAGOME:** KAEDE, I NEED TO RELEASE INUYASHA…

**KAEDE:** OKAY HERE THE ROSARY TO CONTROL HIM…

KAGOME WALKS TO THE TREE THEN BEFORE KAGOME RELEASE INUYASHA, INUYASHA IS AWAKENING…

**INUYASHA:** HEY, KIKYO RELEASE ME…

**KAGOME:** FOR YOUR INFORMATION IM NOT KIKYO, MY NAME IS KA-GO-ME

**INUYASHA:** FEH, WHATEVER BITCH

THEN KAGOME HOLD THE ARROW AND THEN IT DISAPPEAR…

**INUYASHA:** YOU HAVE A SHIKON NO TAMA

**KAGOME:** YES, WHY?

**INUYASHA:** GIVE ME THE SHIKON NO TAMA

**KAGOME:** NO

AND KAGOME BEGAN TO CHANT THE SPELL AND THEN PINK LIGHT COMING FROM THE ROSARY…

**INUYASHA:** TAKE IT OFF WENCH

**KAGOME:** OSUWARI!

**INUYASHA:** WENCH

**KAGOME:** LET'S GO INUYASHA

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY

CHAPTER 2- NEW COMPANIONS

KAGOME AND INUYASHA TRAVEL THEY CAME ACROSS SHIPPO, SHIPPO IS AN ORPHANED HIS PARENTS WAS KILLED BY THUNDER BROTHERS HITEN AND MATEN AND THEN THEY MEET MIRUKO, MIRUKO FAMILY WAS CURSE BY NARAKU THE WIND TUNNEL AND SANGO AND KIRARA, SANGO FAMILY WAS MURDERED BY NARAKU…

THEY ALSO CAME ACROSS INUYASHA HALF-BROTHER SESSHOUMARU; SESSHOUMARU (KILLING PERFECTION) IS THE TAIYOUKAI (LORD) OF WESTERN LAND AND KIKYO LOVER OF INUYASHA…

**FLASHBACK…**

**KAGOME:** HEY INUYASHA I SENSE SOMETHING OFF IN THIS PLACE…

**INUYASHA:** KEH

**KAGOME:** AHHH! INUYASHA…

**SANGO, MIRUKO, SHIPPO:** KAGOME-CHAN, KAGOME, OKASSAN (MOTHER)

_(**URASUE TAKES KAGOME IN A HUT)**_

**URASUE (SP?):** NOW GIRL, I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL AND GIVE IT TO KIKYO THEN I WILL THE MOST POWERFUL YOUKAI (DEMON), WITH A POWERFUL MIKO (FEMALE MONK) IN MY SIDE HAHAHA…

**KAGOME:** NO! KIKYO IS ALREADY DEAD…

_**(KAGOME SOUL IS FLYING TO KIKYO)**_

**INUYASHA:** KIKYO?

**KIKYO:** INUYASHA, BECAUSE OF YOU I AM DEAD

**INUYASHA:** NO!

_**(KIKYO AIMED THE ARROW TO INUYASHA)**_

**KIKYO**: DIE INUYASHA, DIE

**INUYASHA:** AHHH

**KAGOME:** NO

**URASUE (SP?):** NO, IMPOSSIBLE YOU CANT TALK…YOU HAVE A BIG SOUL AND PURE SOUL IMPOSSIBLE ONLY MIDORIKO HAS THAT SOU…AHHH NO

_**(KIKYO SHOT AND ARROW TO URASUE)**_

**KIKYO:** I WILL NOT BE UNDER YOU CONTROL…

_**(KAGOME SHOT AN ARROW TO KIKYO)**_

**KIKYO:** YOU BITCH…AHHH **MY SOUL**

**INUYASHA**: NO KAGOME

**KAGOME:** INUYASHA? AHHH… NO

**INUYASHA:** KAEDE, WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH KAGOME?

**KAEDE:** WE NEED TO STOP THE TRANSFERRING OF SOUL, IF WE DON'T KAGOME MIGHT DIE…

**INUYASHA:** KAGOME BE STRONG…

**KAEDE:** IT STOP TRANSFERRING BUT ONLY HALF SOUL LEFT, KAGOME MIGHT DIE BUT WE NEED TO GET HER REST OF SOUL…

**KAEDE HUT**

**SHIPPO:** OKASSAN (MOTHER)

**SANGO:** KAGOME-CHAN

**MIRUKO:** KAGOME-SAMA

**KAEDE:** REST CHILD, YOU NEED TO REGAIN YOUR STRENGTH…

**KAGOME:** HOW LONG I WAS OUT?

**KAEDE:** 2 DAYS

**KAGOME:** WHAT? 2 DAYS

**INUYASHA:** FEH, 2 DAYS HURRY UP AND REGAIN YOUR STRENGTH YOU ARE WASTING OUR TIME…

**KAGOME:** SORRY _**(TRYING TO GET UP)**_

**INUYASHA:** SLEEP, WE LEAVE TOMORROW

**KAGOME:** THANK YOU…

**NEXT DAY**

**KAGOME:** SAYONARA (GOODBYE) KAEDE…

**SANGO:** SAYONARA

**MIRUKO:** SAYONARA

**INUYASHA: **KEH LETS GO…

**IN THE CLEARING**

**INUYASHA:** _**(SNIFFING AROUND)**_ SESSHOUMARU

**KAGOME:** _SESSHOUMARU, SHIT I HOPE HE CANNOT TELL WHO I AM_

**SESSHOUMARU:** HALF-BREED, GIVE THE TETSUSAIGA

**INUYASHA:** LIKE HELL I WILL OVER MY DEAD BODY

**SESSHOUMARU:** _**(SNIFFING AROUND THEN HE LOOK AT KAGOME)**_

**INUYASHA:** HEY BASTARD WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT KAGOME

**SESSHOUMARU:** YOU SMELL LIKE _HER__,_ BUT YOU DRESS A WHORE…

**KAGOME:** _TELLING ME THAT I DRESS LIKE WHORE… ARRGHH IT IS MAKING ME MAD…_ WELL LORD ASS THIS MY SCHOOL UNIFORM… _**(WALKING FORWARD GOING TO SESSHOUMARU)**_

**INUYASHA:** WENCH, GET AWAY FOR HIM…

**KAGOME:** SIT, SIT, SIT, I TOLD YOU I AM NOT A WENCH _**(NOT LOOKING TO INUYASHA BUT TO SESSHOUMARU) **_

**SESSHOUMARU:** YOU ARE INTERESTING LITTLE ONNA…

TO BE CONTINUED…

JOKING

_**FONT KEYS:**_

(MEANING)-PARENTHESIS

_THOUGHT -ITALIC_

_**(ACTIONS)-**_PARENTHESIS W/ITALIC W/ BOLD

_**SCENE**_

_**THE ONE THAT TALKING:-BOLD W/SEMI COLON (:)**_

EXAMPLE:

**KAGOME:**


	3. AN

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY IN MARCH I WILL UPDATE NEW _**CHAPTERS…**_

I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS REVIEW WILL DO..


End file.
